


Teasing is a Daddy's best friend

by Books4life



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 20 year old Harry, 24 year old louis, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Cock Cage, Cock Ring, Daddy Louis, Dom Louis, Fluff at end, Gen, Naughty Harry, Nipple Clamps, No band, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Rich Louis, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Harry, Top Louis, Vibrator, bullet vibrator, very very slight little harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books4life/pseuds/Books4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was a bad boy and touched himself and then defies Louis during a punishment. Louis deals with the behaviour with a long day of denial, edging and teasing.</p><p>My first work so I hope you like!! ;)</p><p>Please feel free to ask me any prompts through comments!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing is a Daddy's best friend

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first work. I hope you like it.  
> I know there are lots of mistakes, especially with speech grammar.  
> Please feel free to correct any mistakes by commenting politely.
> 
> Comment & Kudos!! Thx ;)

Harry was tied up, eagle-spread, and completely naked. His extremely hard, red cock was leaking profusely, despite the fact he had a metal cock ring at the base of his penis. Another cock ring was also around the tip of his cock, just under the leaking head, and was buzzing on the highest setting. Tied to the cock ring was a thin metal chain that led to nipple clamps, which were tightly fitted on the hard nubs. Another chain, also from the nipple clamps, was in Harry's mouth, meaning every movement pulled at the nipple clamps and consequently his cock. Told that if he dropped the chain he wouldn't get to come for a month, Harry held onto the chain for dear life; Louis didn't make idle threats! In his hole was a nine inch vibrator that was placed directly on his sensitive prostate. It was on a random setting, so as soon as he was used to one level of vibration, it would change. The most pornographic moans left Harry's mouth as he shifted slightly, pulling at the chains, and placing the vibrator directly on his prostrate. What Harry didn't know was that Louis installed listening devices and camera's to the bedroom (Harry had agreed to it beforehand, but didn't know he had done it yet) so Louis could hear every moan and see every single detail. A sheen of sweat covered his entire body, and his face was flushed a bright red, even though he had only been going for two hours. Knowing he had hours left Harry groaned, resigned to his fate. Wanting to come, but unable to because of the cursed cock ring, Harry was being tortured by the sweetest of pleasures.

How did he end up this way? Well, one of Harry's biggest rules was no touching or orgasms without daddy (Louis). However Harry, deciding to be a naughty boy, touched his cock without permission, and was sentenced to a week of no touching from both Louis and himself. However half way through the week, thinking he could get away with it, Harry started jerking himself off in the bathroom whilst Louis at work. Unfortunately for him, Louis had forgotten his phone, coincidentally in the bathroom, and came back just in time to stop Harry coming in the shower. Louis decided to tie him up and leave him on the edge of an orgasm, before going to work. Obviously they had a safe word, as soon as Harry said red all the contraptions would stop,(Louis had a job that payed six figures so he could afford cutting edge sex toy technology), and Louis would rush home to untie him, but other than that Harry was alone with only the vibrator for company.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here Harry was now, hours later, laying limply; exhausted. His cock, now an angry purple, was on his stomach, pointing up, and harder than he ever thought possible. The door opened, and he gasped in relief, as Louis walked in. Dressed in a six thousand pound suit, Louis stared at Harry's sweaty, naked body. Shivering, Harry gasped as he thought about the power difference between them at that moment. Walking towards him, Louis placed a hand on Harry's stomach, just shy of his twitching cock.

'How are you baby boy...Hmm? Are you desperate yet?' whispered Louis, smirking. Knowing he didn't have permission to speak, Harry nodded frantically. 'No? Perhaps I should leave you all night like this, and see if you're desperate then, hmm?' mused Louis, stroking Harry so so close to where he SO so desperately needed it. Harry shook his head vigorously, damp curls flying, not wanting that to happen. 'You don't want that? But you look so...sweet laying there for me. Maybe I should always keep you like this; needy and on the edge of an orgasm. I'm sure you would be a good boy then...hmm?' drawled Louis, allowing a finger to swipe across Harry's slit, collecting pre-come before putting it in his mouth. Sucking gently he stared as shivers went through Harry's body from the brief touch. Staring at Louis's mouth, Harry groaned at the thought of it around his cock, the wet warmth enclosing, bringing him quickly to a much needed orgasm.

Taking his attention away from Harry's cock, Louis grasped the vibrator pulling it until only the tip was left inside. Gasping, Harry stared wide-eyed as Louis grinned, teeth gleaming, before he pushed the vibrator back in, hard. It landed directly on the prostate, harshly, causing Harry to jolt. Smirking at the groans he'd caused, Louis did it again. And again. And again. Until Harry was pleading with his eyes for it to stop. Taking pity on him finally, Louis pulled out the vibrator. Moaning in relief Harry closed his eyes. Consequently, he didn't see the devious gleam in Louis's eyes as he took two bullet vibrators from his pocket and stuck them gently on the nipple clamps. Harry quickly opened his eyes as he felt vibrations on his nipples, immense pleasure and pain coursing through the already sensitive buds. Panting, Harry watched as Louis took the vibrator and slowly moved it towards his tortured cock. Trying to back away , Harry shouted 'No'. Louis stopped. 'What did you say to me young man?' demanded Louis, glaring angrily at Harry. 'Nothing daddy' whispered Harry, scared. 'That didn't sound like nothing to me. Who gave you permission to speak anyway' continued Louis, annoyed at his boys behaviour. 'No one' cried out Harry, as Louis flicked his cock after not getting an answer. 'You are making some very bad decisions baby boy, considering this is punishment. Only good boys get to come, don't they?' Louis asserted. Harry nodded weakly. 'I'm going to give you another chance' announced Louis. 'You will suck my cock whilst I finger you, and then fuck you. If you're good enough I'll let you come. If not I'll leave you like that all night, and you'll wear a cock cage for a week'. Harry nodded eagerly, desperate to prove himself.

Louis straddled Harry's body, unzipping his trousers and taking his cock out, not bothering to take off any clothes. Positioning himself, Louis rubbed his cock against Harry's lips, testing to see if he moved. Smiling when he didn't, Louis slowly lowered himself into Harry's mouth. As he did not have permission to move, Harry lay still as Louis' cock penetrated his mouth, hitting the back off his throat; not sucking or anything. 'Move now, baby boy' ordered Louis, applying lubricant to his fingers. Harry proceeded to move, bobbing his head up and down, whilst applying pressure to the sensitive vein and head of Louis' dick with his tongue. Louis groaned at the feeling, before sticking two fingers in Harry's hole as a reward. Moving his fingers, Louis began to scissor Harry, avoiding Harry's special bundle of nerves. Wiggling slightly in protest, Harry continued blowing with vigour, desperate not to be punished. Adding another finger, Louis smirked before jabbing Harry's prostate, holding for a few seconds before retreating to carry on opening Harry up. Harry moaned sending pleasurable tingles up Louis's cock. Stars danced across Louis' eyes as he came with a shout. 'That was so good baby, I think you deserve a reward' announced Louis, removing his fingers and shimmying down Harry's body, not forgetting to take take his now ruined suit off.

Cool air blew against Harry's spasming hole, as he waited with bated breath for what was about to come. A tongue darted out to lick a thick stripe against Harry's ring of muscle, causing a moan to leave him. Louis slowly pushed his tongue in until his mouth was flush against Harry's skin, before he nipped at his hole, sucking. Crying out, Harry tried to orgasm, but was denied because of the stupid cock ring. Louis built a fast pace, switching between a tongue fucking, kitten licks and sucking, causing Harry to be constantly moaning. All of this left Harry on the brink of an orgasm, frustration building every second. Smirking, Louis used his last trick and HUMMED whilst rimming Harry. Unable to stop himself, Harry began to cry, the pleasure and frustration of the situation being too much for him to handle. Louis carried on for a few minuted before stopping abruptly. 

'You've been so good baby boy. You can talk now and I think I'm going to let you come' whispered Louis in Harry's ear. 'I'm going to take the cock rings off now, I'll leave on the nipple clamps , but you better not come before I say so or you'll be in chastity for a month. Understand?'. Harry nodded, whimpering. 'That's not an answer, do I have to punish you more?' asked Louis. 'No daddy. I won't come daddy' begged Harry, not able to take much more. Acknowledging what Harry said with a curt nod, Louis pulled of the cock rings. Harry sighed in relief as the constricting monsters were taken off his cock. Unfortunately for him the chains were still attached to the vibrating nipple clamps, jostling them, causing him to moan as the pleasure-pain coursed through his body, straight to his cock. Gripping Harry's hips, Louis pushed into to Harry with one brutal stroke. Not wanting to hurt his baby too much, he stayed still until Harry gave the go ahead. 'You can move now daddy' whispered Harry, not wanting to be too loud during the intimate act. Without preamble, Louis began to pound into Harry, pulling away till only the tip was left in before pushing hard, hitting his prostate with ever stroke. He grinned as Harry began to make little uh uh uh's every time he moved. 'Can I come daddy, so so close' pleaded Harry a little while later. 'No Harry, You-Will-Not-Come' declared Louis, punctuating each word with a harsh hit to the prostate. Harry whimpered at the answer, but knew he couldn't come, that he wouldn't come without daddy's permission. So he just lay there, red-faced and sweaty, allowing Louis to use his body. 'Good boy, such a good boy for me' cooed Louis, sucking love bites on Harry's neck. 'Your good boy' gasped Harry. 'Yes my good, good boy' repeated Louis. Pressing soft kisses all over Harry's face, Louis whispered 'Come for me Harry'. Immediately Harry came, screaming with the strength of it before blacking out.

Some time later, Harry woke, sleepy, warm and clean, covered in blankets, with Louis staring at him adoringly. 'How are you baby boy' asked Louis, smiling softly at him. 'Amazing' muttered Harry gazing up at him. 'Best orgasm EVER!!'. 'I'm glad to hear that' drawled Louis, knowing Harry said that every time. 'I know that I say that a lot, but that seriously was the best orgasm ever' cried out Harry. 'I think I blacked out because of the force of it'. 'Yes you did' confirmed Louis smugly. 'Anyway, you don't need to confirm I'm the best at sex the world has ever seen, I already know it.' 'Your also the most humble' muttered Harry. 'What' asked Louis not hearing. 'Nothing daddy' denied Harry, smiling innocently at Louis. Rubbing his eyes, Harry's smile turned sleepy. 'Is my baby boy tired?' inquired Louis, grinning at the adorable sight in front of him. Nodding, Harry made grabby hands at Louis.'Snuggle' he demanded. 'Okay baby boy, I'll cuddle you' chuckled Louis, secretly thinking Harry was the cutest thing in the world. That's how Harry fell asleep, right up against his daddy, wrecked from his day of teasing.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Louis left out a cock cage for Harry to wear. 'But I was already punished yesterday daddy' whined Harry pouting. 'I know but you still have to serve your week of chastity, and I don't trust you not to touch anymore. From now on, anytime I say no touching you have to wear a chastity belt or a cock cage, depending on my level of niceness' announced Louis with a grim smile. 'But, but, but, I'll be good, I promise. I don't want to wear a cock cage' begged Harry still pouting. ' None of that Harry Edward, you don't want me to make it two weeks with a chastity belt do you' barked Louis firmly. 'No daddy, but...' ,moaned Harry. 'No, you will take this punishment like a good boy or I'll spank that small heiney of yours. Now put that on and stop whining' growled Louis, annoyed. 'Yes daddy' whispered Harry, knowing he wasn't going to win the battle. 

So Harry wore the cage for a week, having to put up with Louis teasing him with all manner of toys, whilst he couldn't even get hard. But Harry loved his daddy, and knew he did it for his own good so he took the punishment and all others after that, because the good times far outweighed the punishments.

**Author's Note:**

> Again I hope you liked it!!!
> 
> Please comment and kudos ;)
> 
> Remember prompt by commenting!!


End file.
